Stolen Hearts
by 686pop
Summary: One of the Sequels to To Late. Wally and Artemis' life after having the twins and getting Ava out of the institution. Mostly Fluff but may have some angst. Rated T because I'm super paranoid.


**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

Sadie and Skyler: almost five months

Kit, Wally, Artemis, Levi, Daisy: 17

Ava, Willow, Sam: 16

Roy, Jade: 20

* * *

It was New Years day. Wally and Artemis were curled up in their bed trying to get warm. The baby monitor started to go off as the twins woke up. It was four in the morning.

"So close." Artemis murmured sitting up. Wally didn't budge so she hit him with her pillow. Wally rolled off the bed and his eyes shot open as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Baywatch!" she snapped and headed off towards the nursery. Wally stuck out his tongue at his wife but followed close behind. They entered calmly and each took a baby. Wally took Skyler and Artemis took Sadie. A very tired Ava walked in the doorway and crossed her arms giving the group a scowl.

"You two are leaving when you graduate right?" Ava asked.

"If we can find a place crazy." Wally said rolling his eyes at his sister.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" she asked.

"If I did I wouldn't be a very good brother." Wally said.

"You would be tolerable though." Ava said giving him a smile and walking towards the stairs.

* * *

After about three hours the girls finally fell back asleep. Ava was still up lying on the couch and watching TV with a cup of hot chocolate. Artemis went back to bed and Wally joined Ava on the couch.

"How's fatherhood speed demon?" Ava asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Tiring, crazy," Wally said smiling.

"Have you seen any of our friends?" she asked.

"Not very much lately, I mean I see them sometimes. I gave them the zeta tube codes so that they could come over." he said.

"Now that is just cheating," Ava said with a chuckle.

"I missed this." Wally said.

"Me too. Did Artie just go back to bed? She does know it's seven right?" Ava asked raising an eyebrow.

"She'll figure it out in about ten minutes." he said.

"So today is my first day with the team." Ava said.

"You're going through with that?" Wally asked.

"I have telekinesis and I'll be damned if I don't use it." she said setting her cup on the coffee table.

"Morning," Iris said as she walked down the stairs.

"Where's Uncle Barry?" Ava asked.

"He had an early meeting with JLA so he slept at the Watchtower." Iris said.

"He's still going to be there today right?" she asked.

"He knows how important this is to you," Iris reassured her.

"Good," Ava said.

"The twins are asleep so be quiet," Wally said.

"There is a word missing from that sentence," Iris said.

"Please." Wally finished. Iris nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ava yawned and Wally pulled her in so that they were both cuddling on the couch. It didn't take long for them both to drift off to sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later and everyone was up.

"Sparing with the team today." Artemis reminded Wally, who had the twins in his arms, while she packed the diaper bags.

"I'm excited, we haven't really seen much of them," Wally said.

"Me too." Artemis said. They grabbed everything and were out of the doors.

When they got to the cave everyone crowded around them. It was nice to see the entire team so enthusiastic about their arrival. Oliver happily took one of his sort of nieces and smiled down at the baby. Dinah was pregnant and Oliver really wanted to learn how to deal with babies before she gave birth. Artemis wasn't in the least surprised when Dinah swooned over her child. Wally was over by Jason striking up a conversation and talking to Garfield about his new powers. Artemis passed off her last child to her 'aunt' and made her way to where M'gann and Karen were talking.

"How are you liking your new found powers?" Artemis asked.

"Loving them." Karen said. The girls talked for a little before it was time to spar. Aqualad greeted his friends and they paired off for training. Skyler seemed to be completely enthralled by the action while Sadie seemed to just squirm like she needed to be somewhere else. Oliver concluded that Skyler was her mother and Sadie was her father with an inward chuckle. He really had no idea how accurate that assumption was at the time, which was practically a bulls eye. Ava very much enjoyed the training and seemingly was a natural at hand to hand combat.

"Well she didn't get that from you." Artemis muttered to Wally who looked at her indignantly. Causing Artemis to chuckle slightly.

"I take offense." he mumbled. Artemis rolled her eyes. Ava eventually lost but she actually held her own quite well. After training they all hung out at the cave while the adults watched the kids. It was kind of nice to have some time of just being a kid again. Actually very nice. They hung out and played games until it was time for them to go.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait and bad ending, I will try to get more up soon but currently can barely keep my eyes open and have a lot going on. Alright for two different books I need some help with OC's. Although I know I could come up with them I am inherently lazy and can't currently think of any.**


End file.
